


sparks

by nicekillnatan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short, Short Chapters, Short Story, chinese characters in south korea, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekillnatan/pseuds/nicekillnatan
Summary: Xiaodery homosexuální fanfikce, která se odehrává na Sungkyunkwanské univerzitě v Soulu, v Jižní Korei.Dva chlapci, co jsou v prvním ročníku o kterých je tenhle příběh, se ze začátku nemají moc rádi. Dejun je ten tichý typ umělce, který sedí vzadu, kreslí si a pobrukuje texty jeho oblíbených písniček. Vyhovuje mu být sám a aspoň má klid. Dokud se neobjeví Guanheng, kterému se přezdívá Hendery. Ten je až moc hyperaktivní. Rád provokuje, ale není to problémový chlapec. Školu zvládá levou zadní. Dejunovi vadí, jak je hlučný, jaká je to bolest v zadku. Hendery ho rád otravuje a flirtuje s ním. Dejun si myslí, že to je účel provokace. Hendery ze začátku to taky že dělá za účelem, aby se pobavil, ale postupem času se do něho začne zamilovávat, až mu propadne úplně. Cítí mezi nimi krásné jiskření. Je dobrý ve skrývání pocitů, ale tady se to začne lámat a z provokatéra se stává zamlklý umělec, něco jako Dejun.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction isn't supposted to harm anyone! It's created just for entertainment purposes.

Bylo zase pondělí. Jak jinak. Dvacetiletý chlapec, který je naší hlavní postavou, se právě probouzí. Je přesně půl osmé ráno. Co každý jiný student univerzity udělá hned jako první udělá? Zabručí, přetočí se na bok a vypne budík. No ale náš Dejun pomalu otevře oči, zakouká se do stropu a uvažuje, zda má vůbec smysl chodit na univerzitu, když už dávno mohl mít nějakou dobře placenou práci jakožto grafik. No ale rozhodl se ještě studovat, a jeho rodiče jsou až tak ochotni, že mu to i platí. Dejun se pomalu zvedne do sedu a svěsí nohy z postele.  
Pondělí. Pomyslí si a vzdechne. Rukama se zapře o postel a tím se zvedne. Doplazil se do koupelny a vykoná ranní hygienu.  
O několik minut později už sedí v kuchyni a má v ruce šálek kávy.  
,,Bré ráno Junnie," pozdraví jeho spolubydlící, Yukhei.  
Když už jsme u toho Yukheie, tak proč o něm něco neříct? Je to vysoký chlapec. A když řeknu že vysoký, myslím to vážně. Vždyť se pomalu nevejde do dveří. Má odbarvené vlasy na platinu, ale sluší mu. Je to vtipný kluk a je s ním sranda, je jen o pár měsíců starší. Oba se náramně spolu bavíme a snad se nikdy nehádáme.  
,,Bré." řekne ospale Dejun a usrkne si kávy. Yukhei se ho optá, jestli se mu spalo dobře, ale jako odpověď se na něj zatvářil Dejun s jeho chladným výrazem na tváři, kde mu jdou vidět tmavé kruhy pod očima.  
,,Aha..heh." zasměje se trapně Yukhei a jde si udělat snídani.  
Když oba dojedli, teda jenom Yukhei, protože Dejun nesnídá, tak popadli batohy a mířili si to z koleje na fakultu, kde se oba chlapci rozdělili do svých tříd.  
Dejun došel do své třídy a hned si to míříl na své místečko vzadu. Pohodlně se usadil a rovnou si lehl na lavici, aby si trochu zdříml. To by ale nesměl někdo velice hlučný vstoupit do třídy. Ano, mluvím o Guanhengovi, Dejunovém nepříteli. A proč hned 'nepříteli'? Protože ho Dejun nemá rád, nepřijde mu normální. Až moc hyperaktivní. Narcista. Hlučný. Otravný provokatér. Dejun zavrčel, ale jen pro sebe.  
,,Uhněte mi z cesty, princ Charming Druhý přichází!" jeho hlas se rozléhal po celé učebně. Dejun se zamračil a snažil se usnout. To by se ale zase nesmělo něco dít.  
,,Vážně?! Zas spíš? Dejune, dělej něco užitečnýho, jako já." prohrábl si vlasy s úšklebkem na tváři a vydal se k lavici zmíněného chlapce.  
Opřel se rukama o jeho lavici, mezitím Dejun zvedl svoji hlavu, aby věděl, co chce ten šašek. Guanheng si skousl dolní ret, ušklíbl se a povytáhl obočí a přisunul se blíže k Dejunové tváři, natož Dejun zčervenal a odvrátil svůj zrak. Né že by byl gay, možná, sám neví. Jen mu vadí, když se někdo dostane do jeho komfortní zóny.  
,,Ále, podívejte, kdo se nám tu zase červená." zachechtal se Guanheng.  
,,Jdi do háje, Guanhengu." odsekl ho Dejun a zase položil hlavu na lavici.  
,,Tsk, pro tebe jsem Hendery." odfrkl si Guanheng a odkráčel si to na podpatku za jeho přáteli.  
Jeho přezdívka 'Hendery' nemá nějakou specifickou historii, jen si pamatuji, že říkal něco o tom, že ho tak někdo nazval, když byl na základce zpátky v Číně. Chce, ať mu tak říkají lidi, se kterýma není blízký. Což jsem očividně i já.  
Jeho skupinka přátel není nějak velká, obsahuje asi čtyři členy—Tena, Hee, jeho a Jacksona.

Když už nastal čas oběda, všichni se z učebny vypařili rychlostí blesku. Jediný Dejun si to kráčel pomalým krokem zpět do jeho pokoje, kde ho čeká jeho milované ramen. To se ale zas a znova něco nesmělo stát. Když si to Dejun šoural do pokoje, nedíval se před sebe a vrazil do někoho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction isn't supposted to harm anyone! It's created just for entertainment purposes.

Ten někdo nebyl nikdo jiný než náš milovaný Hendery.  
,,Dávej bacha na cestu, puso." mrkl Hendery na Dejuna a Dejun se zamračil a snažil se ho obejít, aby se už mohl najíst. Natož ho Hendery chňapl za rameno a vrátil na místo, kde stál.  
,,Co chceš?!" vyplivl ze sebe Dejun, který se stále mračil.  
,,Ty jsi tak krásný, když jsi naštvaný a červenáš se." usmál se Hendery a vzdychl. Natož se Dejun se ještě více naštval.  
,,Můžeš, prosím tě, přestat s tím flirtováním?! Nejsem nějaká buzna, která by si to užívala!!" zařval starší, vyrval se z Henderyho sevření a mířil si to na pokoj, a nechal tam Henderyho stát přikovaného k zemi, co neví, jak na to odpovědět. Čekal, že se Dejun naštve, to byl taky že úkol, ale zarazili ho jeho slova.   
Nejsem nějaká buzna, která by si to užívala!!  
Tyhle slova mu hrála v hlavě na smyčce. On, jakožto narcistický provokatér, by na to měl být zvyklý, ale tyhle slova ho nějakým způsobem zasáhla.

Když došel Dejun do svého pokoje s prásknutím dveří tak se svalil na postel, přitiskl si polštář na tvář a zoufale zařval. Co to do něj vjelo? Jen se naštval na toho šaška, který mu snad nikdy nedá pokoj.  
,,Vše v pořádku?" vykoukl ze dveří do kuchyňky Yukhei.  
,,Sám nevím," zamumlal nazpátek do polštáře Dejun.  
Nikdy nic necítil k děvčatům, ale nikdy se mu nelíbil žádný chlapec. Nevěděl, jaká je jeho orientace a už vůbec ne, proč byl vždy tak nervózní okolo Guanhenga. Možná to bylo tím, že mu věčně narušoval komfortní zónu a k tomu s ním flirtoval.  
Ne. Tady není absolutní možnost, že bych se zamiloval do TOHOHLE kokota. Pomyslel si Dejun a vzdychl. Sundal si polštář z obličeje díky nedostatku kyslíku.  
,,Udělal jsem ti ramen, chceš?" zeptal se Yukhei a v ruce držel Dejunovou porci.  
,,Prosím." poprosil mladší a Yukhei mu donesl polévku na noční stolek vedle postele společně s mladšího hůlkami. Dejun se posadil, vzal kelímek s jeho oblíbeným obědem a začal srkat.

Během několika minut začínala zase výuka, tak se chlapci sebrali a šli zpět do svých učeben. V Dejunové třídě už byli jeho spolužáci a také Guanhengova partička. Jen protočil očima a vydal se na své místo. Vytáhl si bloček, nalistoval si, kde posledně skončil a začal kreslit portrét osoby. Nevěděl koho by měl kreslit, tak to nechal na své fantazii. Jeho černá propiska lítala po malé ploše bločku když kreslila všelijaké křivky a čáry. Nesměl zapomenout na podpis.   
Když skončil s kreslením, podíval se, co to za mistrovské dílo vyplodil. Když mu došlo, koho nakreslil, otevřel doširoka oči a hned papírek vyrval z bločku a schumlal ho do kuličky a řekl si, že to NIKDO nesmí vidět, tak si papírek schoval do kapsy a díval se na svůj zápis, co právě v hodině probírali.  
,,Vše v pořádku, Junnie?" zašeptala na Dejuna Haewon, jeho kamarádka. Byla to milá holčina, Dejunova jediná kamarádka. Zapomněla jsem zmínit, že se Dejun baví jen s pár lidma, což jsou Yukhei, Haewon a Sicheng, který studuje jinačí fakultu. Je to celkem velký introvert a nemá rad, když se musí socializovat.   
,,A-ano, nic mi není, Hae. Nemusíš se o mne bát." roztřeseně zašeptal nazpět jmenovaný.  
,,Když myslíš," odvětila Haewon a pokračovala v zápise.

Když skončila hodina a učitelka odešla společně s dalšíma žáky, se Dejun zvedl za účelem, že si půjde do automatu koupit pití a mezitím vyhodí papírek. To by ale musel být šikovný, aby se do koše na papír trefil, ale nevšiml si toho a šel k automatu.  
Mezitím si toho ale Guanheng všiml, tak se vydal ke koši, papírek ze země zvedl a rozbalil ho. Byl překvapený. Na papírku byl nakreslený on. Dost ho to překvapovalo že Dejun, jeho snad největší nepřítel, by si ho kreslil. Taky ho překvapilo, jak hezky ho nakreslil, i když to byla obyčejná kresba propiskou. Aji tak mu to přišlo zajímavé. Papírek si složil a schoval do kapsy a vydal se rychlou chůzí ke své skupince kamarádů.  
Během chvilky se Dejun vrátil s Coca Colou. Potřeboval nějakou energii.

Když skončila škola, tak si to Dejun mířil na pokoj s tím, že musí dodělat rozdělaný grafický projekt. Naštěstí dnes Guanhenga nepotkal, jako minule. Když otevřel dveře, Yukhei ještě v pokoji nebyl. Odložil si tašku, převlékl se do pohodlného oblečení ze školní uniformy a zasedl za počítač.

Po nějaké době přišel i Yukhei, ale Dejun ho nevnímal. Po celou dobu měl v hlavě Guanhenga, nemohl na něj přestat myslet.  
,,Ughh!" zakřenil se a práskl hlavou do stolu mladší. Byl vyčerpaný jak ze školy, tak z Guanhenga. PROČ?! PROČ???! CO JSEM KDY KOMU UDĚLAL?!?? PROČ ON?!?? Zařval mentálně.  
,,June, vypadáš nemocně. Zítra bys měl zůstat na pokoji." prohlásil Yukhei. Vždy se zajímal o mladšího, bral ho jako mladšího bráchu.  
,,Tak jo, mami." odpověděl mladší, uložil projekt a svalil se na svoji milovanou postel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Názor?💕 Omluvte chyby kdyby tam nějaké byly heh. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím, tady Natan. Vřele Vás vítám při první fanfikci na tomhle novém účtě. Budu rád za jakoukoliv zpětnou vazbu, nebo ohodnocení. Pohodlně se usaďte do Vašich postelí nebo pohovek, vezměte do ruk popcorn a nějaký nápoj a užívejte si čtení.  
> \- Natan


End file.
